


Training

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Fist Fights, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Time Skip, knife fight, no but like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 06 〗―There’s nothing like spending time with friends (even if these friends are strangers) to forget all our worries, and that’s what Jisung plans to do after waking up from this hideous nightmare.The plan for the day was simple, eat and train.
Series: Racing Against Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> ― TRIGGER WARNING : There's very l i g h t choking, but not from a hand. Think of this as a self-defense grab. And a very, very light bit of blood. Please do stay safe in your reading. ♡

**♢ ― CHAPTER SIXTH ― ♢**

**Training**

* * *

Jisung sighed when Hyunjin finally came out of the room, reassured that he had not left the door ajar for his _safety_ after finding him in tears like that. He didn't needed to be protected, he had learned from his mistakes in the past and was now free. There was no reason to fear for him, _absolutely none_ . . It was only a terrible nightmare and, although he hoped it would be, wouldn't be the last.

Shifting his fingers in his hair to send the brown waves of strands back, he grimaced feeling an unpleasant pinch in the middle of one of his palm, quickly bringing his hand before his eyes. 

❝ _Ouch,_ ❞ there was a slight wound in his hand, supporting the cigarette theory he had imagined last night when he saw the ashes still scattered on his skin. Turning his gaze, he looked over the edge of the bed and saw the end of his smoke on the floor.

A slight chuckle escaped him, thinking of how he could have justified himself after turning the building into a blaze of ashes. . . all for a cigarette that wouldn’t have gone out in his bed, or on the carpet on the floor. 

Han knew very well that wood was a perfect example of a combustion element, he had burned enough stuff to know it. 

He ended up getting up, taking a shower to separate himself from that thin layer of sweat that had covered him when the images had slipped into his mind at night. Then slip on a pair of simple jeans torn and cut all over his legs, showing his thighs and knees, with a plain white t-shirt. 

His eyes slid on his reflection for an instant, reassured to see none of the wounds that his body had worn for so long before. Day and night, covered with bruises and wounds that had disgusted him to the point of no longer daring to look at his body. Not even a single glance.

_He was disgusted by his own image._

A smile extended over his lips as he crossed through the room, but raised an eyebrow when he heard a ringing telephone which made him walk to the piece of furniture near his bed. Taking the phone that had been sent to him before the mission, opening it up, thinking that Bear had probably sent instructions to everyone. _They couldn’t just bask in when they had a mission to prepare, could they ?_ Yet, since he arrived, he felt like he was living in a summer camp for young people with behavioural disorders. 

❝ _Uh ?_ ❞ When he realized that no new notification had appeared, he opened the mail and updated it to make sure it was not a technical problem. . . or a connection one. _There was probably not a lot around here, right ? With all the trees._

However, nothing. 

_Absolutely nothing._

The teenager jumped once more, almost letting the phone he was holding fall out of his hands, hearing a melody resounding loudly as he was retreating of a few steps. He didn’t even realize how much his hands had tightened around the phone, his eyebrows arched up, his mouth dry.

He realized that only when the mobile in his hands released a small cracking sound, widening his eyes as he swallowed the little saliva he still had.

❝ _Don’t be broken, I’m going to get killed-_ ❞ Han begged, singing, with a nervous laugh going through his voice as he opened the mobile to make sure everything was okay one last time.

Everything seemed. . . still functional, he then preferred to turn his attention to the bell. 

_Assaulting._

Placing the phone on his bed, moving towards the cabinet again, pulling the first drawer. A slight grunt crossed his lips, realizing that this was indeed what he thought, seeing very clearly the screen of his old cellphone facing against the bottom of the drawer, vibrating and ringing. He didn't even need to take a look at the screen to know who it was, remembering the melody that emerged from it between a thousand. 

_Horrible_.

He reached out to catch the phone, after a few moments of hesitation, but jumped again when he heard the flip phone on his bed ringing in turn.

❝ God damn it, you’re going to make me go into cardiac arrest- ❞ he cried, closing the drawer with his knee abruptly, being reassured that the ringing of _this one_ finally stops. Grabbing the silver phone on his bed as he came out of his room, pressing the mobile near his ear with his shoulder as he tied his bracelets. ❝ _What ?_ ❞

❝ _You are dead_ , ❞ the voice of the brain of their mission echoes, making him goes pale.

❝ I- _what ?_ ❞ 

❝ Don’t answer that phone because you’re supposed to be dead, or missing. ❞ repeated the man on the other side of the phone, reassuring Jisung by realizing that he simply didn't hear everything the first time. ❝ Unless you want to destroy all the efforts you've put in place? ❞

The image of the fire and the deafening sound of an explosion is redrawn before his eyes, not realizing the smile that had stretched unconsciously on his lips. He shook negatively of the head before realizing, blinking sometimes.

❝ Was I right to let you keep that cellphone, Jisung ? ❞ questioned the man on the other side of the phone again, still seeming satisfied by the small _yes_ that Han had offered him in response. 

❝ Wait, how did you know ? ❞ When asked when he finally realized, looking around him, taking up the phone between his fingers once his bracelets were well fastened. 

❝ That place is full of cameras, if you didn't realize that yet. ❞

❝ _Oh, I see,_ ❞ he said slowly, more than he thought, licking his lips. A smirk stretched them out as he nodded. ❝ I'm not going to answer it, thank you again. ❞

Jisung hung up the phone which he buried in one of the back pockets of his jeans, crossed his arms behind his head and then went down to the floor below. 

Entering the kitchen, he raised his eyebrows when he saw not only Felix, but Seungmin also by his side preparing the daily breakfast. 

_Was he not hurt ?_ He thought, remembering the words that had been spoken by Chan earlier that night, his eyes wandering from the boy’s calm face to his forearms hidden in a black long sleeve sweater, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t expect to see their hacker so easily spot his eyes, turning towards him.

❝ Can I do something for you ? ❞ he said, setting the knife he was holding on the work surface, drawing Felix’s attention to his side who also turned his eyes to Han. The brunette shook negatively his head, smiling as he slid up to the table. 

❝ _Aaah ~_ what are we eating ? ❞ He asked as he stretched out on his chair, turning his gaze to the toughest of the group who was - _again_ \- resting on a chair whose front legs were raised. Held by his shoulder blades leaning against the wall behind him, wrapping a sort of red cloth on his wrists and hands. 

❝ Several different dishes, that’s why we are two to prepare all this time. ❞ Felix smiled at him with a glance over his shoulder, ❝ Rice, meat, kimchi, vegetable omelette, tofu with soy sauce and a salad. ❞

Jisung salivated just by hearing his words, his eyes filled with sparks as he watched the blond like a whole ass deity. 

❝ _Aaah, tell me more!_ ❞ he rejoices, drawing out a laugh from the youngest who turned his eyes again to his preparations. ❝ Isn’t that enough ? You’ll still be hungry after all this ?

❞

He smiled and shrugged, whispering a _probably_ before turning his eyes again towards the ravenette who finished installing the ribbons on his joints.

❝ What’s all that for ? ❞ he unconsciously asked, raising the eyes of the accused. ❝ Not beat yourself up. ❞

❝ _Wow_ , interesting. ❞ whistled Jisung followed by a little chuckle as he finally turned around in his chair again. ❝ How nice of you. ❞

❝ Some of you guys will show us what you can do. Primarily, those who cannot show them to us socially or out of here without any danger. ❞ Seungmin spoke again, making a movement towards the fighter. ❝ And as you can imagine, we’re not going to ask Mogi to go catch a random person on the street and start to. . . hit them. ❞

❝ Oh, of course. 'Cause it’s safer to have a good time beating each other's asses, right ? ❞ laughs the brunette while the younger one offers them bowls of rice, winking at him in thanks. He took a full bite before realizing, hopping on his chair. ❝ _Wait, wait - !_ ❞

Jisung wiped his lips with the back of his hand, not minding if he had rice on them while he stored everything he already had in his mouth in his cheeks to talk cleaner. This time attracting the curious gaze of Sunshine and Mogi accompanying Seungmin's one over his person. ❝ _Does it mean Imma be able to blow shits up ?_ ❞

❝ _Preferably not. . ._ but- ❞ Seung growled.

❝ I’d _love_ to see that, ❞ smirked one of the two newcomers.

Han turned his eyes towards the kitchen entrance, his round cheeks filled with rice as he was staring at Minho and Hyunjin in their approach. 

Hyunjin was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing when he came in his room this morning, while Minho. . . _Woah_. 

He who, since their first days always wore a minimum of colours - _or mostly clothes with armed motifs_ \- was now plunged into darkness. He wore high black army boots hitting a few inches just under his knees with metal buckles, a sleeveless t-shirt of the same colour showing the slight- _yet present_ \- defined muscles on his arms. A smile stretched out on Jisung’s lips as he continued his inspection, munching as he let his orbs slowly fall on the pair of cargo pants, still black, unfortunately not leaving sight on the brunette's legs. _Oho, he saw them once, and they were FINE !_

He was a little less disappointed, however, when he looked up, seeing the black sheep leather driving gloves fastened around his hands and the harness wrapped over his shoulders and around the front of his chest. He also had some hanging on his thighs, but didn't notice them at first since they melted very smoothly with the decor of his pants. 

Han felt his jaw fall, leaving his chopsticks clumsily sticking into his rice while one of them rolled a few centimeters further on the table in its downfall. He didn't even tried to hide his eyes, raising his face to cross the puzzled eyes of the brown-haired male, a black powder stain all around his eyes and even passing in front of his nose, just like a mask.

They inspect each other for a few moments, without anyone speaking, before Minho offers him a charming smile and a wink. His attention was then drawn to Hyunjin when the latter grabbed his chin between two fingers to come and slide his thumb on a part of the makeup that had been applied incorrectly. Closing his eyes and letting him do before they exchange a smile and everyone went to their business. 

Hyunjin left behind Felix, gently sliding his hands around his waist, putting his chin on his shoulder while watching him cook as Lino came to pull a chair and sit right next to Jisung. 

❝ What’s all that for ? ❞ says the youngest with a smile stretched on his lips, making a head movement toward the harnesses that the newcomer wore. ❝ Are you going to give us a show ? I thought Prince was the only one going to have to do that kind of thing, ❞

Minho laughed at the noise Hyunjin made, thanking Seungmin when he came to offer him a bowl of rice, and skillfully grabbed his chopsticks between his fingers. ❝ For safety. ❞

Han could not prevent the smirk which was born on his lips by staring at the oldest, catching back his own chopsticks. _For safety, huh ? He was just looking like a giant appetizer, especially with the black makeup around his eyes._

They exchanged a complicit gaze, and both began to eat, ignoring the stare. . . _how to say, grossed out,_ from the ravenette at their side.

It was then Chan and Jeongin’s turn to come down, both wearing comfortable clothes which could probably indicate that they would not be showing their skills this afternoon. 

❝ _Hmm_ , can I get a recap of what’s going on today ? ❞ whined gently Hyunjin but loud enough for everyone to hear, his head forever resting against the shoulder of the little blond in front of him.

❝ Mogi, Kangaroo, LK and J are going to show us some of their skills. ❞ Felix replied calmly with a soft smile, supported by a nod of Seungmin’s head. 

❝ Mogi and Kangaroo will show us their combat skills. LK his gift with a sniper, _and J. . ._ ❞ the named one's head rose, pulling out a sigh from the second tallest boy in this room. ❝ Don’t blow up the place, I'm serious. ❞

A laugh escapes from Jisung’s lips, eating the last grains of rice he had. ❝ I’d like to tell you that I can’t promise anything, but everything's going to be just fine. ❞

* * *

Seungmin was sitting on the edge of the roof, his laptop resting on his thighs with his legs tied together. From time to time, his eyes were laid in the direction of their sniper, lying on his back with a blindfold over his eyes. The others insisted so that Minho could not see them hiding in the forest before they had finished preparing, leaving the brunette lying under the burning - _at least, from the point of view of Seungmin_ \- sun, having only his ears allowing him to understand what was happening around him. 

❝ You could have refused, you know ? Just close your eyes, or turn around. ❞ whispered Seungmin when he managed to hack the devices into the area, some of the cameras Bear had installed in the forest before his arrival finally being of use to him. He smiles, chomping in the candy at the end of the little stick he had in his mouth, leaning a little more in front of his screen. The time it took him to hack the services was shorter than what he had already experienced, proving to him that he had probably improved a lot, or that the other man had prepared the whole to make it less difficult. Slightly frowning at this idea, however, he came out of his head when he heard the voice of the older male in front of him. 

❝ They _really_ wanted me not to see where they are, even with the hiding places you've set up. I prefer more challenge, anyway. ❞ smiled the one dressed only in black, arms crossed behind his head as support while one of his legs was folded. ❝ And then, it'll show you that I don’t cheat, aight ? ❞

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, a short laugh leaving his lips. ❝ I never said anything like that. ❞

❝ But you thought about it, didn’t you ? ❞

The hacker thought, _how could we just cheat at shooting ? It was not like a video game, where you could insert forbidden commands into the program. . . Unless LK sees himself as the console, and his learning would be cheating in question?_

The young Kim frowned slightly, _it was not cheating. It was progress learned after lot of difficulties faced._

His gaze again focused on the screen as a figure rushed under the trees, _more precisely Felix_. The faux blond, according to his position, had run surprisingly fast to get this far in the forest. He had given himself a push to jump to the tree he was aiming at, his hands clinging to a branch strong enough to support the weight of his body - even though Felix was light as a feather - and used his energy to throw his legs up, which he also grabbed the branch, climbing between the branches. 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows under the surprise, his eyes passing from the boy lying a few meters away to the one doing the acrobatics on his computer. 

_Those two were indeed brothers, despite the physical differences, there was no doubt about that._

Another figure appeared in a second camera, attracting the hacker's gaze. 

Kangaroo’s been here . . . _go find out_. He squatted between the thickest bushes hedges, a knee on the ground and lynx eyes staring at the horizon, probably towards the mansion. 

Seungmin froze when he saw the eyes of the male turning towards the camera. How did he entered the field of vision of his cameras so discretely and in addition to spotting one of the hidden cameras so easily ? He would have expected no less from LK or Sunshine, but Chan was full of surprises.

A silent shared gaze took place before the timer began to sing, Minho giving himself an impulse to sit down and remove the blindfold from his eyes. He stood up on his knees, exchanging a look with Seungmin. 

❝ You can, it’s started. ❞ he says, observing Minho smile widely before laying on his belly over the burning asphalt of one of the parts of the roof, making the youngest grimace.

LK closed his eyes for a few moments, inhaling slowly for a few seconds. 

❝ Whenever you want, ❞ barely pronounced the hacker before the other man let the air rush out of his lungs swiftly, sliding his sight into the eye of his weapon and already firing a bullet. 

The bullets were fake, strong enough to hover at unavoidable distances, but not strong enough to hurt or kill. _Unless you’re just ahead maybe_. Paint covering each one of them.

The first bullet left no casualties, probably just to scare the prey. Seungmin saw what Bear meant now, LK was a predator. He hunted and killed, without leaving a single trace of his passage. He did it quickly and cleanly, before leaving the crime scene to the authorities. 

He looked down quickly on the screen as the second ball left and hit what appeared to be Mogi, who was growling with a very clear neon orange mark on his shoulder. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, pressing on the side of the little device at his ear, while uttering his words. 

❝ _Mogi OUT._ ❞

  
  
But again, the bullets were faster than he was. 

The second to be hit was Prince, a flash pink shot coming nicely to decorate the middle of his shirt.

❝ _Prince_ \- ❞ and then another, and another, _and another. . ._

Under the 10 minutes given to him, Minho had used only 3 and 41 seconds to locate everyone. 

_Impressive_. 

Han had been the last to be found, having had the fabulous idea of sticking against the wall just under them, but a sneeze deceived him and Minho found him. Smiling at him, saying he wouldn’t shoot him so he wouldn’t hurt him. 

Once they were all together, Seungmin raised his eyebrows. Although some complained slightly, only Chan seemed to have followed the same thought like him. 

All the bullets had hit important areas of the body, veins that would have drained them of their blood or organs precious to survival.

* * *

They were all waiting for Felix to finish cleaning up the markers lines on his chest and belly that Chan had drawn to show them a fairly detailed diagram of what was inside the body, the areas not to be missed and those that could cost a life. 

The latter didn't take much time, smiling with his hair still a little wet, wearing simpler clothes and a towel around his shoulders when he joined them again, and Jeongin made the same reflection that Jisung had made this morning.

❝ Why the bandages ? ❞ said the youngest with interest, making a small head move towards Mogi’s hands. He raised an eyebrow, this time responding less sharply. ❝ The bands are used to hold small bones, ligaments and tendons in place. They also have the advantage of protecting the skin from the hitting zone with repeated blows. ❞

The little one had his lips shaped like a 'O' while nodding, pulling out a curious peek from Jisung. _Did Mogi had anything against him, or a weakness towards the kid ?_

He didn’t pay much more attention, lifting himself up from his place and going away. Felix made himself more comfortable in one of the outdoor sofas, leaning his head against Lino's shoulder. ❝ So, what's the plan ? ❞

❝ Kangaroo volunteered to make a presentation with Mogi, ❞ stated Seungmin, letting the two named stand up to their mention.

A rug, or so to speak, had been placed on the ground to protect an excessively violent fall, but it would not provide a soft area for broken bones. The ravenette stretched very vaguely as the taller one took off his jacket, looking at the false knife that had been presented on the table where Felix had been laid the hour before. 

❝ Don’t even think about it, ❞ Mogi warned him with his firm voice, making Chan’s eyebrows lift. ❝ If you’re going to use a knife, at least use a real one. If you’re just going to stand there, we’re going to use someone else. I ain't playing games. ❞

His boldness made a slight laugh leave the leader of the operation, this time placing all his attention on the opponent in front of him. 

❝ Aren’t you just a little too confident in your abilities ? ❞

He startled when he heard a rather noisy _gasp_ coming from the youngest of their group, not even having time to turn his eyes towards him that he widened his eyes by feeling a sharp sensation climbing rapidly in his knee while his body fell to the ground. He clenched his teeth, his eyebrows frowning, his hands resting quickly on his leg while a thousand and one questions rushed through his head. 

_Did he just break my leg?_

_I didn’t even see him move, what did he do ?_

_He has reason to be confident in himself, how could he have learned such techniques?_

His face twists slightly under the pain, his teeth tightened together trying to make the pain go away. He had lost his balance far too quickly to his liking, accustomed to wreck people on the ground himself, not the other way around.

The shorter man approached, placing his feet on either side of the injured male’s raised leg to put a hand on his knee, ignoring his almost furious gaze before giving it a slight blow with a well-placed pressure. All the pain, or almost, grew higher before it disappeared and Chan finally took his breath calmly, leaving all this oxygene badly sucked out of his lungs.

He then offered him his hand, which the oldest took up when he got up. He ignored the worried look of the youngest, the cold words of Mogi only reaching his brain. ❝ Take the knife. ❞

Seungmin raised his eyebrows and took out his own knife, throwing it in a circular but careful motion. ❝ Here, ❞

Once the weapon was caught, even if it had been partially forced onto him, the taller one frowned and took a few steps back. Mogi distanced himself too, retreating just far enough for a reasonable range to be established between them. 

❝ On your signal, ❞ said Mogi, putting himself in position under the astonished gaze, or even worried by some, while Chan sighed. 

The beginning of the fight was this time more equitable, the older one aware of the force and the sneakiness of the attacks of the ravenette, but he also had a bundle of techniques in his bag himself. Being able to offer some magnificent cuts on the body of the younger, since he still continued the confrontation and had insisted on having a real danger, before everything tipped over. 

During a less thoughtful attack, Mogi took the opportunity to catch the fist thrown up to him and block it under his armpit, locking it in while tightening his grip. He came to grasp his fingers firmly, the Australian who grimaced whining before finally releasing his grip on the weapon that fell loudly to the ground. He then tried to engage again for his knee, the same one he had injured earlier, but Chan remembered his movement and was glad to be able to unbalance Mogi which he pushed back further. 

But the latter didn't waste any time to come back, going for a strike on his forehead with the palm of his hand abruptly, but not strong enough for his brain to make a run all over his skull and get a shock. Simply to make him lose his balance partially and slip behind him, wrapping his arm around his neck. The best in English having the opportunity to hear very clearly the oldest gasp an audible _fUck_ before the air was cut off when Mogi used his radius, applying pressure to the external carotid artery. He then slowly lowered him to the ground, Chan struggling as he could before slightly rolling his eyes under his eyelids.

❝ Stop, for God’s sake, you’re going to kill him ! ❞ Minho yelled slightly with worry, followed by a shaky nod from Felix. 

❝ We saw it all, no need to go further, ❞ Jeongin whispered, his eyebrows frowning upward, rising from his seat to go toward them. 

The oldest was spared, coughing before catching his breath on the ground when the youngest took a run to him. Mogi leaned against the table behind him, passing one of his red-covered hand under his nose to wipe away the blood that had begun to flow. His eyes, his murderous beads rose to meet the gaze of Seungmin who swallowed, sighing loudly before nodding his head afterwards. 

He turned towards the manor, preparing to enter before Jisung, who came from the rear of the building, surprised them only after the fight and therefore covered with blood.

❝ _Wow_ \- t'was a party here ? Seems like I missed a shit ton of stuff, ❞ he said, when he saw the bigger one injured, letting him freely go inside. 

❝ We now know who are the strongest in the group, physically speaking, ❞ Felix said, accompanied by Hyunjin, who nodded silently.

❝ You underestimate me, ❞ Lee Know complains, joining them with one hand on his hip, and then watching Han closer. ❝ What are you holding ? ❞

❝ _Hm_ ? ❞ simply said the youngest of the two, then lowered his head towards the small mechanism in his hands, and laughed. _Nervously_. 

❝ Oh, that, ❞

❝ It’s a bomb. ❞

The four young men looked at each other in a moment of silence before the small noise of tickling resonated in their ears, that Hyunjin screamed and that Felix watched the thing in his hands and runs further away to throw the machine away, far away, in the sky. 

Everyone was surprised to hear the detonator resound and explode in the air. Nothing exceptional, but the beginning of something. The box falling a few meters further heavily to the ground, sizzling, on fire. 

❝ Are you sick!? ❞ inquired the oldest blond, rushing to Felix to check on him. 

_The perfect moment to run away_ , thought Jisung, ready to take his legs at his neck, before LK’s wheeze at his side surprised him. 

❝ What was that ? ❞ Seungmin asked, joining them with Jeongin and Chan, all three confused by the crazy laugh of the taller brunette. 

❝ Fireworks, fucking fireworks on the menu. ❞ He said by wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the small boy, after of course checking that his brother was fine, he was with Hyunjin anyway. Going inside by boarding the smallest with him, Han inquiring even more about the mental health of LK.

_Was he not aware that he was about to die ?_

_For a reason as stupid as an oversight?_

No, I’m sorry.

_For the reason that Han had FORGOTTEN he was carrying a MINI BOMB in his hands for a few moments ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this sixth chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Please leave a comment if you have questions about the story or just chat with me about it~ ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon


End file.
